role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeek
Zeek (ジーク Jīku) is an intergalactic criminal and an RP conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer and is now used by StrongestPotato. Personality Zeek isn't very bright, nor is he very crafty, but he is one hell of a fighter and is a major pyromaniac. He is easily amused and likes to play with fire---he likes to set fire to things with his flames and to burn things down to the ground, finding the sight of fire to be most enchanting. He speaks in a Southern accent, suggesting he comes from the southern hemisphere of Darkatraz. Zeek is also current record holder for "Least Intelligent Skuck in the Last Decade". History Debut: Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Zeek first appeared in RP where he was hired by Vernonn along with Cabron and Madarla to hunt down Redman. Zeek demonstrated his power to set flames when he started a forest fire on some trees, before then being deployed to fight for reals. As Zeek searched around the woods for Redman, he then came across Akiko and Neo SquidMask, who were in the process of making out. When Zeek passed by and saw the two making out, Monster Neo SquidMask proceeded to tell him to take a hike, which Zeek did. Zeek then bumped into Cabron and Cabron asked if he had found him (Redman) yet, to which Zeek replied that he didn't find Redman but he found something alright (referring to watching Neo SquidMask's and Akiko's make out.) Eight hours later with no Redman in sight, Zeek then began juggling at first, before then Zaranga appeared, followed by the real Redman then appearing. Zeek was the first to fight Redman; Zeek shot out his flames towards Redman, to which Redman then slashed his Red Knife against him, sending off sparks. Zeek then staggered back and then fired out Darkness Bolts all around Redman. Redman then rolled out of the ways in time, then rushing up and punching down against Zeek, bashing at his head over and over, before then kicking him in the groin and then kicking him against a tree, defeating him. Zeek then told his comrades to go on without him, which they did. Vernonn Black Zeek made a cameo in the RP where he observed Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling. Later on, he also asked as to what Vernonn Black could do, only then to get a demonstration from Vernonn Black himself. Vengeance of the Nerds Zeek briefly appeared in the RP where he stated that after scrolling and searching for a while, he could find nothing on the Cyber-Kitties. Abilities * Flames: Zeek can shoot out deadly streams of flames from his hands at his foes. They can set fire to things quite quickly. * Darkness Bolts: Zeek can shoot out flying knives-like shadowy bolts from his mouth at his foes. * Flight: Zeek can fly at Mach 8. * Size Change: Zeek can change his size from normal to giant. * Extra Limbs: Zeek has two additional arms underneath his main arms. They could punch and slash when in use. Trivia * Zeek was the first of the three members to appear and to be conceptualized, as Gallibon had been toying the idea of more members of Vernonn's species for sometime now. * Zeek's original working name was "One Horn". * Zeek is meant to be a parody of awkward/unfunny comic relief characters. He was originally even going to speak more Jar Jar Binks-esque, but this was scrapped with him instead having a Southern hick type accent. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Flying Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)